


A Bright Christmas

by Cats_Food_Fanfics_Anime_Manga_Cheese



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First ever A03 fic so sorry for formatting ;-;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_Food_Fanfics_Anime_Manga_Cheese/pseuds/Cats_Food_Fanfics_Anime_Manga_Cheese
Summary: Secret Santa. For Chara.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 39
Collections: Secret Santa.





	A Bright Christmas

It was a late night when Wilbur returned from a friends house, and he was walking home. It had been a long day, and he was tired, so he failed to notice the tension in the air. He noticed that the lights were out in his home, though he wrote it off as just a coincidence. Stepping through the front door, and locking the door behind him, he walked into the dark abyss of a doorway into his living room. He peered around at the darkened room and blindly stumbled over to a light shade and pulled the chain, illuminating the room with a cheery light. This was home.

Turning around, he noticed with a slight shock, there was a lump of green on his couch. Grabbing a baseball bat from the table by the door, he approached the lump cautiously. When he came closer, it became apparent who it was. 

It was Dream, the Dream, on his couch. Wilbur placed the bat down and walked over. Dream was curled up into a little ball, probably to conserve warmth. Wilbur looked at him curiously and gently tapped the speedrunner's shoulder, trying to wake him up. His attempts were futile, but he soon noticed a little wrapped gift in Dream's hands. He wondered if he should take it as that present did not look like it was a comfy teddy bear, but he was also worried Dream would think he had stolen it. He decided to just disregard the latter and took the present from Dream's hands gently. It was a little present with a light green cheesy Christmas wrapper and a yellow bow. There was a little piece of paper on the gift that said "For Wilbur. From Dream." Wilbur then realized what had happened, sighed, and tapped Dream's shoulder a little bit harder. Tapping harder, he noticed the man stirring and continued tapping.

"W-what's happening?" Dream muttered sleepily. "W-Wilbur is that you?"  
"Yeah. What are you doing here?" Wilbur said even though he already knew the answer. Dream rubbed a hand across his eyes sleepily and peered at Wilbur from underneath his bangs. "I-I wanted to give you a Christmas present, but you weren't here so I was gonna wait for you.  
"You idiot." Wilbur smiled fondly. He sat by Dream, who was now sitting upright, fully awake. "You know you could have just left it on the porch instead of breaking into my house to put it here?"  
"If I left it by itself it might have gotten stolen. I didn't want to take that chance." Dream stared into his eyes,not willing to back down. "I also didn't break in, I used the door. With my key" He looked at the present in Wilbur's hands and gestured to it. "Since you're here though, why don't you open it? I worked hard on that."  
Wilbur nodded and started to remove the wrappings. There were two little items, the first being a little set of guitar picks. They were a light yellow, color very similar to Wilbur's famous sweater. "Guitar picks? I've been needing some more, thank you so much! And in my color!" He turned to the second item. It was a little beanie, but a dark green color instead of his signature reddish color. He grabbed the beanie and felt it. It was really good quality. Turning around he hugged Dream. "Thanks so much! I really like them!"  
Wilbur then smiled and reached into a bag by his side, pulling out a wrapped present. Upon seeing Dream's slightly surprised face he chuckled. "You didn't think I'd forget did you?" He gave the gift to Dream,humming in excitement. Dream took the present and started to unwrap it slowly. "Hurry up, won't you?" Wilbur laughed. Dream finished unwrapping it and pulled out a stack of wooden masks, similar to Dream's own. "You got me masks?" Dream asked.  
"Just look at them! Haven't you heard the phrase "Don't judge a book by it's cover"? Dream laughed once he beheld the masks entirely. It was little faces made out of sharpie. "I got tired of seeing the same old, so I got you some new ones." Wilbur grinned mischievously. Dream laughed and put the angry face mask on, making the pair burst into laughter.  
"I really like them, thanks a lot!" Dream smiled. "Well this was a fun Christmas." Turning to look at the dark sky, Wilbur sighed.  
"Well since you're here, why don't you stay the night since it's dark?" Wilbur said.  
"I could probably get home right now." Dream said.  
"Its too late.C'mon, just stay.  
"Where should I sleep then if you are so insistent?"  
"Cuddle with me, for old times' sakes." Wilbur replied.  
"Well why not?" Dream and Wilbur then walked to Wilburs bed and laid down. "Goodnight, and Merry Christmas."  
"Yup. Merry Christmas."Wilbur put his arm around Dream, and they both peacefully drifted off to sleep and had a good nights' rest.  
This can be taken romantically or platonically, it's up to you.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh I have a discord server I own with a friend, but I just wanted to link it here. Even though it isn't related to Secret Santa, its a fun place to chat and talk :) Please be nice though.. https://discord.gg/ba2UUXzg


End file.
